


personal service omega

by YagamiYuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Choking, Come Inflation, Crying During Sex (But good crying), Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Specifically choking on a cock, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: A personal service omega is a service omega who exists only to take their assigned Alphas cock. Kaiba's heard rumors that most Alphas who need a personal service omega are just rich and old, so he thinks it'll be easier than being a regular service omega.Then he meets Vincent's giant cock and ridiculous libido.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual successor to my fic [How Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921805). You don't need to read that one to read this though. It's the same characters but in a different scenario. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Generally, Alphas in high school or college get assigned an omega to help them with their newly found urges. Without an omega to help an Alpha, said Alpha is likely to get distracted during class or even get violent. Since the enactment of the Servicing Alphas Act (SAA), it has been reported crime has gone down 15%. That is just the national average, however, and some places have seen decreases in criminal activity by up to 30%, especially areas with a high concentration of young Alphas. These findings only supported the SAA against omega's rights protesters. Although, after the initial drop in crime, the rate started to climb and allegations of sexual harassment were higher than ever. When protests started to get too loud, the SAA was amended. It now reads as such:

Volunteering omegas are to service any unmated Alpha via vaginal, anal, or oral sex. The Alpha must release inside the omega; cumming outside of the omega will be considered sexual harassment. All volunteering omegas will be marked by their bright red jacket that read, "service omega." Anyone wearing this jacket can be approached for release at any time. Alphas with exceptionally high libidos can be assigned a personal service omega for 24/7 use, at the Alphas convenience. All service omegas will have birth control provided at no extra cost.

The full bill is longer, with more technical jargon, but the beginning paragraph is what all Alphas and omegas remember. 

20% of humans present as Alphas when they hit puberty. Another 20% are omegas. The remaining 60% are betas. Politics tend to swing in favor of Alphas, and the SAA is proof of that, but whenever things get too extreme, people remember that omegas are human too and deserve to be treated as such. Thus while originally the SAA was an immoral policy that encouraged Alphas to do whatever they wanted, now they can only do whatever they want after omegas give them permission. There were also perks for omegas who took on this task. The government compensated the omegas well and they could generally get away with a lot of things most people couldn't, like showing up late to meetings and calling out of a work. Despite this, most omegas were still upset when they got the bright red envelope in the mail informing them they had been "selected to volunteer." 

Kaiba didn't know a lot about the SAA. He figured that even though he was an omega, his wealth would keep him from having to ever actually serve, but lately there was a shortage of omegas volunteering. The option to reject the invitation existed, but it was a long and complicated process that would no doubt get him blacklisted from any company he wanted to work for. Being a service omega was seen as a glamorous and cushy yet important job, so rejecting the offer made an omega seem excessively lazy and entitled, so Kaiba really had no choice.

Regardless, he had no interest in being the plaything of any horny Alphas that looked at him twice, but there were ways to make it easier on oneself. Rather than be a service omega for the general public, Kaiba could apply to be a personal service omega. The law stated that personal omegas were only for Alphas with "unusually high libidos," but everyone knew that just meant Alphas with enough money to bribe a doctor into prescribing a service omega. After doing some research online, Kaiba decided it was his best option. A couple times a week he’d have to let some old guy fuck him, but that was better than the alternative, so Kaiba checked the box for "personal service omega" and sent in his application.

His best friend since childhood kept sending him articles of all sorts of terrible things that had happened to service omegas. He ignored the idea that he decided to be a personal service omega too quickly. None of the stories his friends sent were about personal service omegas, so Kaiba didn't pay him any mind. 

When they first sent him the file on who he would be servicing, he was upset to find that it was a 22 year old unmated Alpha. Unemployed and a high school drop out. After doing his own research, he couldn’t find anything on about his Alpha, Vincent, having a criminal record. He still did not yet think he made a mistake. 

Meeting Vincent only assured Kaiba that this Alpha was just an airhead who needed to blow off some steam for a year or two, then Kaiba would have served his time and he’d be left alone by the SAA department.

Vincent’s hair was dyed a blue, many shades darker than Kaiba’s own blue hair, and he wore a very worn looking leather jacket over a white tshirt. He was almost a foot taller than Kaiba’s, admittedly short, 5’ 3”. But he had warm brown eyes and smiled the entire time he told Kaiba he would need from a service omega.

Kaiba didn’t bother paying attention while rattled on. Kaiba knew this job was inherently vulgar, but being forced to hear Vincent talk about his past omegas seemed like overkill. He kept bragging about how big his dick was while pretending he was just warning Kaiba. Allegedly, the 3 omegas before Kaiba had quit after a month because they couldn’t handle it. Did Vincent not realize Kaiba would see how big his dick was soon enough? There was no reason to hype it up so much. It wasn't like Kaiba was going to refuse sex with him.

When it finally came down for them to see if they were sexually compatible, Vincent drove them to a nearby love hotel. Vincent chatted with the receptionist like they were good friends, asking how she’d been since they last time they saw each other, so Kaiba took the chance to look around a little. 

It was weird being in a love hotel outside of his heat. He noticed there were some omegas hanging around the lobby talking to each other. From their red jackets, he surmised they were service members waiting for Alphas in rut. He hated the idea of being like them. Taking any and all Alphas that they could. Even though he wasn't thrilled to be with Vincent, it was better than the alternatives, Kaiba assured himself.

When they got up to the room, Vincent immediately found the largest bottle of lube. Kaiba felt a twinge of fear.

"You might want to stretch a little before we get started," he said while Kaiba casually stripped and sat on the bed. Kaiba didn’t consider himself a virgin, but he felt like one, sitting on the cold hotel bed. In some people’s eyes he was a virgin, since the only time he had sex was during heat at the hands of professionals. He wondered if it was a mistake to have his first time out of heat like this. He reached for the lube so he could stretch himself, but Vincent stopped him. "Ah, no. When I said stretch, I meant your muscles. Your legs, especially. Sometimes when I get going I don't take into account how uncomfortable some positions are." With that, still in his boxers, Vincent bent over and placed his large hands flat on the ground. Kaiba grimaced and did some half hearted stretches while pretending he wasn’t looking at Vincent’s exposed body. 

Itt was clear the Alpha was in good shape. His skin was a light brown that Kaiba initially thought was a tan, but seemed to be his natural skin tone. Kaiba couldn’t really see Vincent’s dick from his spot on the bed, but the bulge did look sizable. He was starting to doubt that Vincent's earlier stories were completely untrue, but he ignored those thoughts in case Vincents was an Alpha who could smell a change in mood. 

After Vincent was done stretching, he picked up a bottle of lube. "Get on all fours, for starters. I'll open you up." Kaiba did as told and was glad to rest his face on the cool hotel pillow, he hadn’t noticed how warm he was getting. 

Vincent pressed his dry fingers against Kaiba's hole and laughed. "Wow, you're wet. That's good." He slipped a finger in and pumped slowly. "Man, I get that omegas aren’t all horny all the time, but it sucks when I'm hard as fuck and it's just a desert in there." Vincent didn't waste any time and soon had four fingers stretching Kaiba’s wet hole wide open. Sure, it felt great, but Kaiba wish Vincent hadn’t even bothered. It was embarrassing to have to stifle his moans on the pillow that was quickly warming from his body heat. His dick was so hard he felt close to cumming, but Vincent just kept teasing his hole open, making it gape. 

He looked back to tell Vincent to hurry up, and saw it. With the hand that wasn't fingering Kaiba, Vincent was stroking his oversized dick. Not only was it a foot long, it was ridiculously thick. Thicker than Kaiba’s wrist.. Kaiba didn't know if he could manage to get the head in, let alone bottom out. Kaiba was terrified, but at the same time he could feel his slick start dripping onto the sheets. 

"Ah, you peeked! I didn’t want you looking ‘cause usually people get freaked and dry up. But I guess you're a size queen, huh? Well, in that case," Vincent took out his fingers and used Kaiba's wetness to coat his dick. Just to be safe, he also used half a butt hole of lube to coat his dick before he started pressing against Kaiba's hole. Kaiba had thought he was pretty loose, but as Vincent got the first inch in, he felt tight as ever. He gasped loudly then grabbed the pillow beneath his head and filled his mouth with it. Kaiba wasn't sure if it hurt or not. Actually, he felt a little numb. It felt like Vincent wasn't even moving. Kaiba was floating, alone.

Then he blinked. It felt like waking up and he realized he had blacked out. Vincent was still going and his ass felt stretched to its limits. It hurt, but it was so fucking good. "God, Kaiba. You're a wet little slut, huh," he said, pulling Kaiba’s hole apart with his thumbs so he could watch his cock fill the omega up. "You're doing so well. If you need me to stop, just ask-"

"Don't stop," Kaiba gasped. "Please, don't stop,” he whimpered.Vincent chuckled above him and pulled out a little bit.

"I thought you’d be a prude. You look like such a tight ass but I’ve already got half my dick in you. Mmm, this is tight ass though.”

The girth of Vincent's cock was constantly rubbing against Kaiba's prostate as Vincent slowly pushed more and more of his gigantic cock in Kaiba’s ass. It felt like Kaiba was coming, but his dick was still rock hard. How long had this been going on for? Oh god, what would happen when Vincent's monster came inside him? He wished he had been listening closer when Vincent had told him about all the other omegas he fucked. No wonder they quit. After taking a dick this big, what could you do? No other dick would ever compare. It was so huge and it filled every part of Kaiba. Vincent wasn't even done putting it in, had barely started thrusting yet Kaiba was ready to come. If it wasn't for the fact that he thought if he moved he would die, he would have been pumping furiously at his cock.

Then Vincent took one of Kaiba's hands that had been fisting the sheets and guided it to his stomach. "Hey, babe. Guess what? You got all of it in. Can you feel it?" He pressed Kaiba's hand against his stomach, thrusted shallowly, and Kaiba could feel it. Kaiba could feel Vincent's dick through his stomach and he wanted to throw up but instead he came. Untouched, his tiny cock came all over his and Vincent’s hands and the bed sheets. Kaiba shuddered from the force of his orgasm, clenching his ass around Vincent's cock, making Vincent groan for the first time. "Aaaw, baby you like that? You like feeling my big dick deep in your guts, huh? That's cute." Kaiba moaned again and started shaking his ass trying to coax Vincent's into fucking him. Vincent understood and started pulling out before slowly pumping back in. It really felt like Kaiba's insides were being pulled out, then moved around to accommodate Vincent's oversized cock. This was what being a service omega was all about, wasn't it? All he needed to do was lay here and let Vincent use him as much as he wanted, even if it killed him.

His ass tightened at the thought of dying on Vincent's cock. Kaiba started wondering what would have happened if Vincent had just shoved it in without prepping him so carefully. It would've hurt so bad, wouldn't it? It could still hurt. Vincent was clearly restraining himself. Occasionally Vincent would let out a pleasured sigh, but he was clearly holding back for Kaiba's sake.

"H-harder..." Kaiba managed to squeak out. Vincent froze for a second, before he pulled out and slammed his cock back in. "Aah! Nhnng. Nnnhng," Kaiba whined as Vincent started to really use him. Now Vincent was panting and that only turned him on more. He felt like a bundle of raw nerves. Every time Vincent ran his hands over Kaiba's ass or along his back, Kaiba shuddered and almost asked him to stop because the sensation was too much. But asking Vincent to stop required the use of his vocal chords and the part of his brain that formed words. The rougher Vincent got, the less capable of speaking Kaiba became. He tried to ask Vincent to slow down, but he couldn't get the words out between his moaning.

"God, it's been a while since I got laid," Vincent mentioned casually, his breath sounding a little heavy and deep but otherwise unaffected. "I'm getting close, though. You're so wet, it feels so good. I haven't even had to reapply lube ‘cause you're dripping. Ah, you’re takin’ my cock so good."

Part of Kaiba wanted to correct Vincent’s grammer and tell him the correct word was _well_ , but Kaiba's omega instincts swelled with pride at his compliments. He started moaning even loader and clenching around Vincent as much as he could. Vincent started to speed up and Kaiba felt himself ejaculate, but every nerve in his body seemed to freeze when he felt the Alpha's knot swelling in his ass. Suddenly being knotted was all that mattered. As if he was in heat. Anxiety flew threw Kaiba; had his heat come early? He wasn't due for another month, but sometimes it happened.

"I'm gonna fill you up," Vincent whispered in his ear and Kaiba realized his drool was pooling on the cheek pressed against the hotel bed pillows. His hips were shaking with the force of Vincent thrust. If he was in heat, Vincent's cum could knock him up. Vincent would probably cum so much it would make Kaiba’s belly round immediately. Kaiba always thought the stories about Alphas that came so much an omega’s stomach would distend were disgusting fantasies, but now Kaiba couldn’t wait to fill all Vincent’s hot cum filling him up. He focused on the feelings of Vincent’s huge cock forcing his organs to rearrange themselves. Kaiba put a shaky hand on his stomach to feel Vincent's dick pressing into his stomach. When Vincent pushed all the way in, it was more than just a bump. His normally flat stomach bulged outwards. Kaiba felt close to vomiting. With a low grunt, Vincent started coming and Kaiba could feel it filling him up. There was so so much cum flooding his insides. Vincent sighed gently as he shallowly thrust against Kaiba, like this sex had been only mildly satisfying. Kaiba could feel his flat belly growing rounder from the force of Vincent's cum. _There’s no way this won’t get me pregnant,_ he thought, then he felt his orgasm watch over him, but instead of his dick ejaculating, it was his ass squirting out slick around Vincent dick. 

“Oh, you’re a squirter,” Vincent chuckled breathlessly as he pulled his huge knot against the rim of Kaiba’s ass. Kaiba started sobbing, open mouthed and letting himself drool all over the pillow.

By the time Vincent finished cumming, his knot firmly pressed against the rim of Kaiba’s hole and keeping him full, Kaiba felt like he needed to sleep for the next 5 years.

Vincent rearranged them so they were spooning. He whistled as he rubbed Kaiba's swollen stomach. "Wow, I really did fill you up. I don't usually cum this much though, so don't worry.” While Vincent spoke, Kaiba let his eyes close and allowed sleep to start taking him. "Hey, when I'm ready to go again, do you want me to wake you up? Or do you want to keep sleeping?"

Kaiba's eyes opened.

"Wha?" His tongue was heavy in his mouth and his brain still felt fuzzy, but his omega instincts made him listen to the Alpha.

"Probably gonna need to cum at least 2 more times, if that's okay. If you're tired, I'll just keep using your ass. When you wake up you can give your ass a break and get me off with your mouth."

Kaiba nodded slightly, as he turned his pillow over so he wouldn’t be sleeping on drool. “Whatever you want, Alpha.” He fell asleep.

~~~~~

When Kaiba woke up, he checked the clock on the bedside table and approximated that he slept about forty minutes. His sleep addled mind struggled to make sense of where he was. The bed was too large, and it was wet. _He_ was wet, sweating all over and his ass...

Vincent. He was Vincent’s personal service omega and Vincent was using him to get off for the third time, maybe? Hopefully? Kaiba felt his stomach and it was much larger than before. He rubbed his stomach, groaning, disgusted by how much cum was inside of him. At least it kept him lubricated, he supposed. He wanted to use the bathroom.

"Ah, are you awake? I'm close. Let me just finish and then I'll let you get up." Kaiba nodded and stared at the clock. Vincent was holding up one of his legs up as he thrusted. Kaiba could feel some of Vincent's cum leaking out past his knot, onto Kaia’s legs and the bed. It was sticky and uncomfortable. His own dick was half hard, covered in precum, slick, and dried semen. Vincent was being gentler than the first time, slowly rolling his hips against Kaiba’s. The wet noise of Vincent's dick fucking his ass and Kaiba's soft panting filled the air. Vincent's breathing was hardly noticeable, even though he had been at this for a while. Kaiba wondered if there was something wrong with Vincent. Even professionals made noises when they were helping him through his heats, probably partially for his own needs but Vincent just kept almost stoically pounding away. When he came he sighed in Kaiba's ear and thanked him. Kaiba blinked, wondering if the Alpha was really satisfied.

After Vincent’s knot softened enough for him to pull out, he quickly shoved a buttplug up Kaiba’s ass so the cum didn’t leak all over the bed. Kaiba sighed and considered just letting himself fall asleep again.

"You seem tired,” Vincent said after Kaiba failed to get up for a few minutes. “Here, let me just," Vincent gathered Kaiba in his arms before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "I'll wash you up, don't move a muscle. The baths here are fucking great. Part of why I like this place. Makes clean up fun.” Kaiba rested his head against Vincent's chest and hummed. "Oh man, you look cute when you're all tired. Think you could manage a blowjob?" Kaiba let his mouth lawl open and stuck his tongue out. He was fairly certain that if Vincent actually tried to put his dick in Kaiba's mouth, that Kaiba would die, but if that was what his Alpha wanted. "Oh. Oh no, that was a joke. You definitely can't handle anything right now, haha." Kaiba sighed and passed out.

When he woke up, he was clean. So was the bed he was in. And he was wearing clothes? He sniffed them, smelled the comforting Alpha scent, and relaxed into the bed. His eye glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. He shot up when he realized it said 10PM. They met for lunch at 12, and got to the hotel by 1PM. He had expected this to last an hour at most. Now it was 10 o’clock? Going home was out of the question. So he supposed he was staying here for the night. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, tried to stand, and immediately felt to the floor. The smell of the Alpha and the comfort of the bed had distracted him, but his body ached all over. He groaned, splayed out on the carpeted floor. 

Eventually he found the energy to climb back into the nice, warm bed and snuggle against his Alpha.

The next day, Vincent woke him up by shaking him roughly. "Hey, good morning!" Kaiba glared at him, then remembered he was a service omega and tried to smile.

"Good morning."

"After you fell asleep I extended our stay until the morning, but now we've gotta jet. Can you stand?" Kaiba tried to hide his annoyance as he got up, picking his clothes up off the floor. He was still a little wobbly, but he managed. Vincent talked the whole time he drove Kaiba home. It wasn’t that bad of a car ride. Once he was home, alone in his room, Kaiba might have even admitted to himself that he was looking forward to seeing Vincent again.


	2. Accidentally in Love

To start, they met twice a week. Then four times a week. And after a couple months of meeting almost daily, Kaiba moved into Vincent's apartment like a proper personal service omega. Once they were having sex regularly, Vincent was a lot tamer. He needed to come at least 3 or 4 times a day, but Kaiba could use his hands and mouth to get Vincent off a couple times. Their weekly routine went as such:

Monday through Thursday.

At 9AM Vincent awoke to Kaiba dutifully giving him a good morning blowjob. At first, it had been hard for Kaiba to suck Vincent’s dick, now he could get most of it down his throat. It was hard to breath and sometimes Vincent would thrust too deeply, but Kaiba did his best to drink Vincent's come every morning.

After eating breakfast together, Kaiba went to class and Vincent went to work. The only reason Vincent was unemployed before meeting Kaiba, was unmated Alphas rarely get hired since they had a tendency to get distracted. Now that Vincent had registered Kaiba as his omega, it was easy for him to charm his way into a job. A popular place nearby hired him as a bartender. They tried to coordinate it so that Vincent took breaks when Kaiba was between classes, so Kaiba could suck him off in peace, but sometimes it was busy and Vincent would use Kaiba's ass in front of the customers. It was embarrassing, but Kaiba just shoved his fist in his mouth in an attempt to be quiet and not disturb the customers. 

Kaiba’s classes usually ended before Vincent’s work shifts, so he tried to cook dinner for them. But more often than not, Vincent would come home while he was cooking and interrupt by fucking the life out of him. Afterward Kaiba would be too exhausted to cook and Vincent would take over. The Alpha was better at cooking anyway. 

Sometimes Vincent made pizza and his pizzas were honestly the best things Kaiba had ever eaten. Kaiba almost suspected Vincent was mixing his ingredients with cum to trick Kaiba’s poor omega brain into thinking the pizza was better than it really was, but more often than not Kaiba recovered from his fucking at the kitchen table and watched Vincent make the dough and sauce from scratch. It was the most serious Kaiba ever saw Vincent and he couldn’t imagine Vincent breaking that sanctity of pizza by cumming on it. But Kaiba could dream.

After dinner, Kaiba did homework while Vincent watched TV. Sometimes they’d sit together and talk about their days. 

Before bed they’d have a round slow, casual sex. Kaiba didn't always lose himself like the first time they fucked, but sometimes when he was riding Vincent, the Alpha would gently cup his face and stare into his eyes, making Kaiba feel like he might die.

Fridays and Saturdays were more varied. Sometimes Kaiba gave Vincent a good morning blow job, but if he slept in, he would wake up to find Vincent already in his ass. It was annoying, but Kaiba allowed it. When Vincent went to work, Kaiba found himself somewhat lonely. He'd do homework. Play video games and hope that Vincent would ask him to come visit, which he never did. Kaiba wasn't sure if it was because Vincent had someone else he was fucking those days. He would occasionally come home smelling like omega, but the smell was never sexual or very deep. The first couple of times it happened Kaiba bristled and fucked Vincent extra hard to override the scent, but it no longer bothered him. Mainly because on Sundays? They fucked all day long, only getting out of bed to eat or use the bathroom.

The schedule worked. Kaiba grew used to it and it didn't get in the way of his schoolwork. Although as much time that they spent together, it felt like Kaiba still didn’t know anything about Vincent. Vincent took advantage of Kaiba’s post cum state to get him to talk about himself, his best friend, his parents. 

But if Kaiba asked Vincent anything about his upbringing, Vincent would close off and pull away or pretend to be a sleep. It was frustrating to say the least.

~~~~~

“So, how are your classes going?” Vincent asked one night while they were spooning, waiting for Vincent’s knot to go down.

Kaiba nuzzled his Alpha’s arm that was acting as a pillow. “Mmm, they’re fine. Honestly, my computer science class is way too easy, but they wouldn’t let me test into a higher level. Probably because I’m an omega,” he sighed. “But it’s fine. I’m just getting a degree for the sake of saying I have one.”

“Oh, yeah?” Vincent said shifting his arm from under Kaiba to prop himself up, letting his softening cock slipped out of Kaiba’s ass. Kaiba grumbled and turned to look at him. He regretted this action when he was confronted with Vincent’s beautiful, smiling face. “Tell me more,” Vincent said, like he was genuinely interested in what an omega had to say about computer science.

“No, I don’t want to bore you. We’re just covering the basics of programing. It’s all stuff I’ve done before, so I’m mostly cleaning up the code on old projects and turning it in for an easy A. Nothing interesting, just programs that can do things like detect whether or not a poem is in iambic pentameter. Dumb, useless stuff.” He shrugged. Kaiba wasn’t really all the interested in making AIs do tricks, the fun stuff was getting AIs that detected soft spots in fire walls and exploiting them. Network terrorism was a side hobby of Kaiba’s, but his professor was always finding reasons to criticise his code just enough to make it seem sensible that he didn’t skip to more advanced classes.

“That’s so fucking cool!” Vincent shouted, shaking Kaiba from his thoughts. “Wait, so could you make, like, one of those twitter bots that automatically tweets stuff? Like, without a person doing the tweeting?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s actually something I’ve done before. It’s not hard at all.” Vincent’s eyes were shining and his grin was even wider than usual. Kaiba’s heart skipped a beat.

“Show me. Please.”

“Uh, no? I deleted it. And all it did was tweet out quotes from Hamlet, so, it wouldn’t be interesting to look at, even if it was still around.” Vincent sagged a little, 

“Aaaw. Dang…Would you make another one? For me?”

“It depends…” Kaiba responded suspiciously. “What would you want it to do?”

“Could you make it so, like, when someone uploads a photo of pizza, it retweets it?” Kaiba groaned and rolled over to hide his smile.

“Of course you’d want that. All you care about is pizza.” Vincent squaked and playfully shook Kaiba’s shoulder, trying to turn the omega towards him.

“And what’s wrong with that? Pizza is fucking awesome! You fucking love when I make pizza for dinner, don’t deny it.” Kaiba laughed a little into the mattress then put a straight face on.

“I suppose your pizza is adequate. But there’s more to life than pizza, Vincent.” Vincent squinted.

“Oh yeah? Like what.”

“Well,” Kaiba dragged a finger down the hard lines of Vincent’s stomach. His eyes followed down until he reached the sheets draped over Vincent’s hips. He put his whole hand over Vincent’s hip and toyed with the cloth barely covering Vincent’s cock. He glanced up and saw Vincent staring at him intently. “There are lots of things, like poetry,” Kaiba said, scooting close enough to feel the heat radiating off Vincent’s body. “Literature. Math. Science. Biology.” Kaiba pushed the sheets away to reveal Vincent’s cock which had barely softened and was now getting hard again. Softly, he let his fingers tease the head of Vincent’s prick. “And the most important thing…” Kaiba leaned up brushing his lips against Vincent’s ear. “Sleep,” he whispered before spinning around so his back was facing Vincent and pulling the covers over his head to protect himself from his Alpha who was now trying to drag him back to his side of the bed.

“Well, I never!” Vincent shouted, laughing and trying to pull away Kaiba’s protection. Kaiba pulled the covers tighter around himself, laughing at how Vincent’s struggles. “Kaibaaaaaa. You got me hard, again! Come on! You have to take care of it, it’s your job,” Vincent whined and Kaiba froze. “...Kaiba?”

There was a beat of silence before Kaiba threw the sheets off and rolled over onto Vincent, resting his chin on his chest and looking up at him. “You’re right, that was mean. And if I try to go to sleep without letting you fuck me again you’ll just wake me up trying to fit your huge dick in my ass anyway,” he mock complained to get rid of the weird feelings Vincent bringing up his job created. Vincent seemed oblivious as Kaiba let his hand creep beneath the sheets to start stroking Vincent’s cock.

“Hmmmmm, thank you Kaiba,” he sing, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, letting Kaiba do all the work. “You’re the best.” He ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair as Kaiba sank down on his dick with no foreplay. Vincent sighed happily while Kaiba choked himself trying to swallow the Alpha’s dick. 

Normally Kaiba could get at least half in with no problem, but he was struggling to open his throat. “Good boy,” Vincent purred even though Kaiba was choking. “That’s a good omega, choke on my fucking cock,” and he thrust up into Kaiba’s throat, forcing him open. But Kaiba couldn’t breath so he pulled off to take a deep breath only to have Vincent force him back down a second later. “No no no, baby. All you need right now is my cock,” he said and Kaiba could feel tears.

He worked harder to open up his throat, to let Vincent in. When he finally managed to relax, Vincent pushed him down further. “That’s it, babe. You’ve got this, don’t you? Your slutty mouth was made to take my cock. Don’t think about anything else.” Kaiba was so hard and he could feel slick building up between his cheeks but he focused on letting his mouth be used by Vincent. This was his job, it was all Vincent wanted him for. He couldn’t cook, he couldn’t code; he was just a receptacle for Alpha cum. But as long as it was Vincent’s cum, it was alright.

Kaiba started working harder, massaging Vincent’s balls with the hand that wasn’t trying to squeeze the cum out of Vincent’s dick. Kaiba kept his eyes closed while he bobbed up and down on Vincent’s cock, sucking with all the power he had. When he squeeze Vincent’s balls and felt them start to tighten, he looked up and saw Vincent staring down at him. “Oh fuck, Kaiba,” was all the warning he got before he exploded down Kaiba’s throat, choking him a little.

While Vincent was cumming, Kaiba slurped at the spit he drooled all over Vincent’s cock. He made sure to swallow the valleys of cum from Vincent’s balls. His own dick had managed to cum the second Vincent’s cum invaded his sinuses, but Kaiba was so unconcerned with his own arousal he hardly noticed.

After about 30 seconds Kaiba squeezed the last drops of cum from Vincent’s dick before leaning back and looking up at his face. Vincent was grinning, as usual. “Lemme see it.”

Like the good boy he was, Kaiba opened his mouth so Vincent could see the cum Kaiba left in his mouth. “Now swirl it around, really taste it.” And Kaiba did. He closed his eyes while he rolled his tongue to get the flavor of Vincent’s cum imbedded in his taste buds, before opening to show Vincent. “Swallow.” Kaiba did. “Good omega.” 

Vincent kissed him.

Kaiba’s eyes widened in surprise. This had never happened before. Kissing wasn’t forbidden or anything, but most Alphas didn’t bother. The standard position was face down, ass up which wasn’t conducive to lots of kissing. But after Kaiba got over his shock he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Vincent’s neck. It felt like his mouth was being fucked by Vincent’s tongue, which was exploring every crevice of his mouth. Vincent’s kiss was so aggressive he barely gave Kaiba air to breath and when he pulled away Kaiba felt dizzy and lightheaded. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Vincent kissed Kaiba more gently, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth then licking Kaiba’s bottom row of teeth. He pulled away again, watching Kaiba’s flushed face and dizzy eyes before kissing the corner of his mouth and his cheek and his chin. While he kissed him he maneuvered them so Vincent was covering Kaiba with his body. They kissed slowly and gently until they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

~~~~

After that night, Vincent didn’t kiss him again. Sometimes it would look like Vincent was thinking about it, staring at his mouth or into his eyes. Kaiba would get hopeful and lean closer but then Vincent would ask if Kaiba was getting a pimple and the moment was ruined. 

Kaiba didn’t know what it meant. 

On Fridays and Saturdays Vincent didn’t ask Kaiba to visit him at work, claiming they were too busy for Vincent to get servicing. Kaiba tried to spend that time productively by doing research. 

He asked google what it meant for an Alpha to kiss a personal service omega. Apparently that wasn’t as uncommon as he thought. Lots of Alphas enjoyed kissing service omegas regularly. Which only confused Kaiba more, since Vincent had kissed him only the one time. He tried asking ‘what does it mean when an Alpha kisses you.’ After scrolling past a few garbage articles with titles like ‘12 Kissing Styles and What They Say About Your Alpha,’ he found a personal blog written by an omega. It didn’t seem like tabloidy garbage and it was well written, so Kaiba decided to give it a chance.

_Dear omegas,_

_When an Alpha kisses you, be careful. They don’t think of kissing the same way you do. You may see it as a sweet or romantic gesture, but that is not how they see it. I’ve talked to Alphas and omegas about what they think of kissing and the divide between the two outlooks could not be more clear. omegas talk about kissing like it’s something you only see in movies. Kissing is romantic and full of passion. If you have an Alpha who likes kissing, that’s special. It means they really like you._

_Alphas, on the other hand, talk about kissing like it’s a sex act._ It’s about dominance, _they say, smirking, thinking of past conquests. To them, it’s something you only see in porn. Kissing is hot and dirty. If you let an Alpha kiss you, you’re letting them think they own you. Maybe you’re okay with that, but be careful, my dear omega readers. While you may want to be owned, you can only be owned by one Alpha, and one Alpha can own as many omegas as they like. Don’t let yourselves be owned by someone who only sees you as a prize to add to their collection._

Kaiba exited out of his browser, slowly closed his laptop, and stared at the blank TV in front of him. It was all just garbage: the nonsense writing of some jaded omega. Vincent wasn’t like that, and he only kissed Kaiba the one time.

But wait, if he only kissed him once, did that mean Vincent didn’t want to own Kaiba? Kaiba wasn’t sure he wanted to to be owned, but he did want to stay with Vincent. If letting yourself be kissed meant you were opening yourself up to being a discarded possession, did that mean after a single kiss, Vincent had decided he would soon be discarded? Or was he not even good enough to be a possession in the first place?

Kaiba stood up and started pacing. This was all stupid and he knew it but he couldn’t stop his anxiety. As a personal service omega, there was no reason for Vincent to be faithful to him. Kaiba assumed he was because if Vincent got regular sex he wouldn’t need a service omega.

But he _didn’t_ need one on Fridays and Saturdays.

Kaiba looked at the clock on top of the TV. It was 8 o’clock. Vincent probably wouldn’t be home until around 10 o’clock. Assuming Vincent was telling the truth, he should still be at work. While Vincent said he didn’t need to come to service him on Fridays, he never explicitly forbade it. Besides, it was just a bar. It wouldn’t be weird for him to hang out there. Probably. And if he caught Vincent with another omega, or a beta, or whatever, it would be fine.

Kaiba stopped thinking, grabbed one of Vincent’s hoodies, and called a cab.

~~~~~~

Even though it was a Friday night, the atmosphere wasn't very different from when Kaiba visited earlier in the day. There were more people and they seemed a lot more drunk, but overall Kaiba wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought he’d be. He sat down at the bar and ordered a (non alcoholic) drink from someone who wasn’t Vincent. Kaiba couldn’t recognize anyone. Vincent's dark blue hair was easy to spot in a crowd, so Kaiba surmised that he wasn’t around. Kaiba took deep breaths to keep from freaking out and drawing the worst conclusions. Vincent was probably just in the bathroom… pissing and _not_ fucking another omega.

While Kaiba was fretting, he didn't notice a familiar scent getting closer. When he did, he turned and felt relief that was quickly soured. There was a man who looked to be a few inches taller than him. He had dark skin and a blond afro. He smelled like an omega. At first, Kaiba was confused as to why he thought he scent was familiar, before realizing it must be the scent Vincent sometimes wore home.

"Hey, sorry if I'm wrong, but do you know Vincent?"

"Yes." Kaiba said, not relaxing. The other omega smiled.

"Ah, cool. You’re here to see him play? You must be pretty close. He hates having people he knows watch him play. Like, seriously. This is a huge honor." Kaiba flushed because Vincent had never told him not to come, but now he felt like he was breaking a rule. He wondered if he should leave, but the omega was still talking. "By the way, my name is Walter. It's nice to meet you. Ah, don't feel bad if you have no idea who I am. As much as Vincent loves to talk, he hates talking about himself."

Kaiba nodded. "I’d noticed... I'm Kaiba." Recognition flashed in Walter's eyes, but he just smiled.

"Cool." Walter kept up the conversation, but not in the way that Vincent did. It was normal and polite small talk about a mutual friend. Walter let Kaiba know some very interesting facts about Vincent, like Vincent played the cello in his high school’s orchestra club. It was a worthwhile interaction. And the conversation petered out at just the right time, because Vincent came out on a stage with a large acoustic guitar Kaiba had never seen before. There was a mic on the stage next to a stool. Vincent was wearing his usual attire of a leather jacket and dark jeans. A good majority of the place started cheering for him, so Kaiba clapped politely. Next to him, Walter was slapping his hand on the bar and cheering like it was a celebrity on stage. Kaiba watched from the corner of his eye and clapped a little harder.

Vincent didn't spend any time talking up the crowd like Kaiba expected him to. He pulled the mic close, said, “This is [Big Bird](https://youtu.be/l8_5HJf2oN4) by Andrew Jackson Jihad.” then started singing.

_I’m afraid of the way that I live my life_  
I’m afraid of the way I don’t  
I’m afraid of the things that I wanna do but I won’t 

Vincent's singing voice was deep and _gorgeous._ When he spoke, he always had a big grin on his face and a bright lilt to his voice. He talked about everything in the same way: loudly and obnoxiously. But this Vincent was another person. He was being serious. 

_I’m afraid of God_  
I’m afraid to believe  
And I’m afraid of all the loved ones that I made leave  
I’m afraid that my dog doesn’t love me anymore 

The bar wasn’t that quiet around them, but the only thing Kaiba could hear was Vincent. Regular Vincent was either happy or horny. This new Vincent didn’t make sense. When he started strumming the chords, it looked like his hands were shaking.

_I’m afraid of the social laziness that lets innocent omegas die_  
And I’m afraid of the rut mentality  
That makes otherwise normal Alphas go blind  
I’m afraid of the way that the world works  
And I’m afraid of the words in my notebooks  
I’m afraid that that you all know that I am a pervert 

His voice cracked with the last word and Kaiba wanted to laugh, because of course Vincent was a pervert. But up on stage, bright lights shining on him alone, Vincent looked so lost and afraid. It was like seeing a stranger with the face of a loved one. He was singing from the heart, a heart Kaiba realized he didn’t know at all.

_But the big red bird that lives under the city_  
Doesn’t give a damn about me  
And it dies every night  
By burning alive 

When Vincent stopped singing, it seemed like the whole bar simultaneously started clapping. A decent amount of people even stood and Vincent finally let a grin take over his face. 

Now that Kaiba was looking at Vincent with fresh eyes, he thought he would see that the grin Vincent wore was fake, but it looked even more beautiful than before. Despite the darkness in his heart, Vincent’s smile brightened the room.

“It's so weird watching him sing, isn't it?” Kaiba jumped when Walter spoke then leaned in closer to hear what he said. “I've known him since, like, middle school. This is the most expressive he gets. It can be frustrating." Kaiba felt his heart stop. The earlier panic, that he wasn't close to Vincent at all, turned into elation that he now knew a side of Vincent few people knew. Vincent often smelled faintly of Walter, meaning they spent a lot of time together, and this was the most expressive he was? That meant Kaiba wasn't completely out of the loop. Or at least, not as far out as he thought he was.

Vincent played a few more songs and the bar clapped after each one, although they were much more lighthearted than the first. When he finally got off stage, Kaiba realized he’d been standing the whole time, trying to gravitate closer to Vincent. 

He sat down and took deep breath. When he looked up, he Walter grinning at him. He tried to sit up straight and compose himself, but Walter just laughed. “No, yeah, he’s a born performer. I totally get being shocked. Take as long as you need to recover. You drink?” Kaiba froze, then started to say yes but Walter stopped him. “Nah nah, it’s fine.” He said and ordered two more non-alcoholic drinks.

Kaiba sipped at his while Walter talked about the first time he heard Vincent sing. They were both so engrossed in the story, neither noticed Vincent come up behind Walter until the tall Alpha picked him up.

"Heeeeeey, Walter!!!" He yelled and Kaiba winced away while Walter was laughing and trying to free himself from Vincent’s grasp. "Who's your frien-" Then Vincent realized it was Kaiba. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, annoyed it took Vincent this long to realize he was here. Then again, he had intentionally worn one of Vincent's hoodies to mask his omega scent. Vincent put Walter down and kept smiling but his eyes held no mirth.

"Kaiba. Why are you here?"

Before Kaiba could answer, Walter said, "Maybe your friend wanted to, I dunno, hang out with you? Did you ever consider that?" He was too busy adjusting his shirt, which had ridden up when Vincent lifted him, to notice the way Kaiba and Vincent were staring at each other. Kaiba was trying his best not to buckle under Vincent’s intense gaze. Vincent had never explicitly told him not to come to the bar on Fridays, so he hadn’t done anything wrong. But the anger simmering in Vincent’s expression made him want to drop his pants and present his ass for punishment. Clearly, he had made a huge mistake. 

When Walter finished making sure his outfit was tidy, he put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Vincent. “Also, I can’t believe this is my first time meeting Kaiba. A total accidental run in.”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “Shut up, bitch,” he said and Kaiba sucked in a quick breath at the harsh language, but Walter just shoved him. 

“You shut up, fucker.”

Then they were play fighting and Kaiba wasn’t sure if he should leave. It didn’t seem overtly romantic or sexual, but the way Vincent was trying to pin Walter made Kaiba want to cry. There must have been some reason the two of them weren’t mates Kaiba didn’t know. Maybe Walter had a strict family that wanted to marry him to someone rich or maybe they were waiting for Vincent’s libido to die down so Walter would have an easier time fucking his mate.

"Oh my god, why are you like this?" Walter asked laughing, grabbing Vincent’s face and pushing it away from where he was trying to kiss Walter’s neck. Kaiba’s heart was going to fall out of his chest. 

“You love it,” Vincent purred through pursed lips. Walter rolled his eyes, but smiled and let Vincent’s face go, patting him on the cheek. Kaiba wanted to leave, but he felt frozen to the spot. “So Kaiba, this is my best friend Walter. Walter, this is my... service omega Kaiba,” he said.

“Mhm, yeah. Better late than never doesn’t really work in this situation.” Walter said, still smiling softly, as he twisted out of Vincent’s grip. “Anyway, I know neither of y’all drink, but since you have each other, I’m gonna do shots,” Walter said before ordering said shots.

Kaiba looked at the two of them standing side by side and felt another pang of pain. Walter was curvy: wide hips, soft stomach, and even breasts. His body looked like it could hold a litter of kids. Warm and motherly.

Kaiba on the other hand was thin and disgusted by the idea of birth and pregnancy. Sometimes when Vincent was unloading his balls in his fuckhole, Kaiba was overcome with fantasies of carrying his children, but in reality he would be terrible at it. Him? A mom? It would be a disaster. He hated messes and children were messy and they screamed. Not to mention if they children turn out like him they’d be neurotic and unfriendly.

Although there was no reason for Kaiba even bother thinking that far ahead. He was only Vincent’s service omega, a fleshlight to satisfy Vincent’s urges until Vincent found a real mate. Kaiba tugged Vincent’s sweatshirt a little closer around him and slipped away from the pair. He thought he heard someone say his name so he walked faster. With shaking fingers he unlocked his phone so he could call a cab. While he was still in the process of punching in a number, he heard his name called again He slipped outside and tried to find somewhere to hide, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Wait, Kaiba. Are you okay? You left really suddenly.” When he turned and saw Walter’s cherubic face, he wanted to punch it. It was bad enough Vincent had an omega on the side, but it was also an omega that was so fundamentally different from Kaiba, he couldn’t hope to compete. He bit the inside of his cheek.

“I’m just… not feeling well.” Walter looked at him like he was the worst liar in the world.

“Is this about me and Vincent? Because we really are just friends. No bullshit, I wouldn’t let him lead another omega on. I’m not that kind of person.” Kaiba could tell he was telling the truth but… it was so hard to believe him seeing how openly affectionate Vincent had been.

“I think you’re misunderstanding, I’m just his service omega so he’s not… leading me on.” Walter rolled his eyes.

“Kaiba, it’s fine. We’re all adults here. I know y’all are trying to keep things professional or whatever, but, like, that’s dumb. Go in there. Make him talk about his feelings. Then go home and have hot sex.” Walter said while turning Kaiba around and pushing him back in the bar. When they got inside, Vincent was nowhere to be found.

~~~~

Walter was kind enough to offer Kaiba a ride home. While Kaiba gave Walter directions, Walter ranted about Vincent.

“He’s always doing shit like this.” Walter said, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Not leading omegas on.” He spared a quick sympathetic glance at Kaiba. “Just fucking running away from his feelings for no reason. Don’t let him act like nothing’s wrong. Betwen you and me, Vincent really does like you.” Kaiba looked at Walter and nodded. “Seriously, he’s not into me at all.”

Walter paused for a second.

“I feel like I should explain why where aren’t a thing.” Walter started and Kaiba perked up, but then stopped himself.

“No, it’s okay you don’t--”

“No, no. I should. I’m sure watching us you thought that there was something but there really isn’t and...” Walter took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. “I’ve known him since middle school. At first I fucking hated him. I thought he was annoying as shit and an idiot. In high school, we ended up in drama club together. Vincent is actually pretty good at acting, imagine that. And somehow he became friends with my mom? Anyway, I had to spend a lot of time around Vincent. I started to hate him a little less. Then he presented as an Alpha and I presented as an omega.” Walter took another deep breath. “Not at the same time; I presented a couple of months before him. And I was… not happy about it. People started treating me differently, of course. Except for Vincent. But then he presented as an Alpha. I was sure that was it for our friendship. I thought there were only two options: we’d date or we’d stop talking. But neither really happened? He just kept acting like nothing had changed. Until he went into rut.

“It was during a rehearsal. Vincent was mid line when he stopped and just… walked off stage. At first everyone was confused, but then the smell hit us so we let him go. This was before the SAA. And while there are a lot of problems with the SAA, at least it does stop stuff like what happened with Vincent and me. 

“Since I was an omega, and Vincent and I were close, everyone just assumed that I’d help him with his rut. So I followed his scent to the nurse’s office and I found him in one of the rut/heat rooms. I’ll spare you the details, but it wasn’t pretty. The only time either of us had sex before was with professionals while we were in our respective heat and rut. And you’ve been servicing Vincent for a while, so I’m sure you know what he’s like during sex. You can imagine what it was like for a 16 year old me and a 16 year old him. Neither of us quite knew what sex was supposed to be between an Alpha and an omega. He didn’t know that his cock is twice the size of an average cock. He didn’t know that he was being too rough with me. I didn’t know either.

“After that, we would occasionally help each other through heats or ruts. Neither of us really enjoyed it and it took awhile for us to realize that it wasn’t normal. It also fucked up our friendship. We didn’t really talk outside of having sex. Eventually, another omega who had a crush on Vincent started trying to get in his pants. I told Vincent that it was fine if he had sex with her, since I didn’t want to anyway. Then I guess after having sex with her he realized that uh, the sex between us had been terrible? Basically, thank god for her teaching Vincent how to be rough without killing the omega you’re fucking.

“Eventually we talked about it and decided to stop fucking and start just being friends again. It was awkward at first, but everything worked out in the end.” Walter stopped for a moment, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “Just so you know, we’ve had sex since then. Just, like, to see if there was anything there. We just aren’t compatible. I dunno if it’s a result the shitty situation in high school or what, but I’m really not interested in Vincent and he’s not interested in me. And as confident and relaxed as he acts all that time, I know he still feels guilty about that year.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“This is the street, you can drop me off right here.” Kaiba said when he saw the apartment complex come into view.

Walter nodded and parked his car. Neither omega spoke for a minute, then Walter took out his phone. “Hey, give me your number so we can talk.” Kaiba grimaced but complied. “I’m not gonna text you all the time, I promise. But Vincent never tells me what’s going on, so it’d be cool if you’d just keep me posted.” 

Kaiba nodded, hesitated, then said, “Thank you, Walter.” before getting out of the car.

~~~~

Kaiba stood outside the door for a minute pretending he was composing himself and not considering running away forever. The sound of the TV from inside the apartment was faint, so Vincent was definitely here. He hadn’t gone somewhere Kaiba couldn’t find him. Walter has assured him that it wasn’t that Vincent didn’t like Kaiba and it was probably just Vincent’s own sexual hang ups, but it was hard to really believe that that tall, confident, ever grinning Vincent had insecurities.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba turned the knob and walked into the apartment.


	3. Good Fuckin

Vincent was hunched over on the couch with his hands laced together, covering his mouth. He was staring straight ahead at the TV but clearly not watching.

“Hey…” Kaiba said.

“Kaiba, I’m not a good person.” Vincent responded. Kaiba looked up in surprise.

“What? No, that’s not true.” Vincent ignored him.

“Sometimes I have violent thoughts. _Really_ violent thoughts. The way I am when we fuck? I want to be like that all the time. Sex is how I express myself and even then I’m usually holding back, because I don’t want to really hurt someone. I used to fuck up a bunch of different service omegas but for some reason they’d all get attached.” Vincent said and draped his arms over the back of the couch, spreading his legs. He looked relaxed and confident, but his voice was weak. He sounded tired. “Then they started gossiping about me, probably just about how big my dick is. Eventually all the omegas in a 25 mile radius wanted to ‘try me out.’ So I decided to get a personal service omega to avoid the drama, but getting fucked by me everyday was too much for them. Which was actually great for me because it meant no one would stick around and get attached.” Vincent’s eyes shifted to look at Kaiba. A violent shiver went through the omega. “Then you came along.”

“I’m…”

Vincent dropped his head over the back of the couch and sighed. Then he stood up. Kaiba resisted the urge to back up against the door. He stood his ground as Vincent sauntered over to him, his long legs meaning it was only a few steps before he was at the door with Kaiba. He was looking down at the omega and Kaiba didn’t know what the look in his eyes meant. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. He was scared, but he trusted Vincent. He knew Vincent wouldn’t hurt him, not really. “You can do anything you want to me,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” He grabbed Kaiba’s chin before leaning down to kiss him. Kaiba was completely submissive, letting Vincent push him back against the front door while ravaging his mouth. The hand that wasn’t holding his chin, wrapped around his waist to hold him close. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Vincent’s neck and he stood up on his toes to get closer to his Alpha. He felt Vincent smile against his mouth.

The Alpha pulled away and grinned down at him. Kaiba blushed but held his gaze. “You can say no at any time. This isn’t… like… a test. If you want to stop, we stop. If you want to leave, call Walter. I won’t hold it against you.” Kaiba nodded. Vincent stared at him a few moments, then lifted him up so his legs were wrapped around Vincent’s waist. “I’m not holding back, Kaiba!” He said while he ran them to the bedroom. Kaiba laughed and hid his face in Vincents neck.

Vincent dumped Kaiba on the bed, then rolled him over so he was ass up. He refused to let Kaiba undress himself, going so far as to rip clothes off, until Kaiba was fully nude on Vincent’s bed. Kaiba rested his head in his folded arms and looked back at Vincent, who was staring at his ass. The Alpha pulled his hips up so he was on his knees. Kaiba spread his knees apart to give Vincent a better look and the Alpha groaned.

“Good boy,” he said before taking Kaiba’s cheeks in each hand and spreading them to look at his hole. Slick was already glistening in the pink folds. Vincent rubbed a thumb and watched as his hole winked, tightening then relaxing and producing more slick. Kaiba’s cock was hanging down softly, leaking precum. Vincent licked his lips at the perfect image of omegan submission.“Hold your ass open for me,” he said pulling away. Kaiba complied and used his hands to keep his cheeks spread, awkwardly resting his head on a pillow. “Stay like that,” Vincent said.

Behind him, Kaiba could hear the rustling of clothes coming off. The movement made cold air blow on Kaiba’s hole and he wanted to cover himself, but he had to be good for Vincent. He was caught off guard by the hand that came cascading down on his ass.

“OW!” Kaiba screamed, letting go of his cheeks and rolling to the side to protect himself. Vincent slapped him again, this time on his thigh. Kaiba instinctively brought his thigh closer to himself, but then remembered that he had to be a good omega. As he heard the sound of another hand coming down to slap him, he forced his ass back in the air. The THWAP of Vincent’s palm on his ass echoed throughout the room. Kaiba whimpered but adjusted himself to take Vincent’s beating.

“Good boy,” Vincent said before he started raining down hits even harder than before. Kaiba’s ass felt heated and every hit hurt worse than the last. He whimpered and couldn’t help but flinch away when Vincent’s hand hit, but he did his best to endure. Sometimes Vincent’s fingers would graze his wet little hole, making it wink. Kaiba yelped extra hard when his hole got spanked, but he kept his his legs spread, allowing Vincent to be as cruel as he wanted.

“Fuck…” Vincent whispered before dropping to his knees to shove his face in Kaiba’s ass. Kaiba moaned and pushed his throbbing ass closer to Vincent’s face. Vincent dragged his thick tongue along Kaiba’s hole before kissing his red cheeks. “You’re so good to me, baby.” Then he started sucking bruises into Kaiba’s thighs.

Kaiba couldn’t stop wiggling, but Vincent held him steady enough that Kaiba couldn’t get away from where Vincent was sucking hard on his thighs. Every so often he’d pull his mouth off and slap the fresh hicky to make it bloom red. Kaiba was openly crying now, flexing his thighs and moving away, but Vincent held him close. The slick leaking from his hole was mingling with Vincents saliva and leaving his thighs stinging and sticky.

When he tired of bruising Kaiba’s legs, Vincent went back to lapping at his hole. He dragged his tongue broadly along it before sucking the slick out. Kaiba moaned and would have collapsed if Vincent wasn’t holding him up by his hips. Then Vincent pressed against the ring of muscle until his tongue was sucked inside by Kaiba’s greedy hole. Kaiba moaned even louder at the feeling of Vincent’s fat tongue fucking in and out of him. Vincent pulled Kaiba’s ass against him, shoving his tongue in as far as he could. Kaiba’s hole loosened, so Vincent shoved a thumb in to pull Kaiba open.

After a few minutes, Vincent took his tongue out and started fucking Kaiba with his middle and ring finger before upgrading to three fingers. Kaiba took them easily, his hole gobbling them up, wanting even more. When Vincent took them out, Kaiba whined, but Vincent replaced the three fingers with his thumbs, which he hooked inside Kaiba’s hole so he could spread it apart. “Beautiful,” he said. Then he let his mouth salivate and spit it in Kaiba’s hole.

“Ohhh my god,” Kaiba moaned. Vincent grinned and let his watering mouth drool into Kaiba’s quivering hole. Then he unhooked his thumbs and shoved four fingers into the gape. He spread those fingers, before testing to see if he could get his thumb in as well. Kaiba’s slick was copious enough that it lubed most of Vincent’s hand, letting the five fingers glide in, but as he reached his knuckles the stretch started to show. Kaiba let out a pained whimper.

“You’ve got this baby. You’ve taken my knot before, you can take my fist.” It was probably true, but Vincent’s hands felt so incredibly large. “Push against it, babe.” Kaiba did what Vincent told him and felt his knuckles pop through. Kaiba took in a shuddering breath, then let out a muffled scream as Vincent fucked the rest of his hand in. Kaiba felt his ass clench around Vincent’s thick wrist. It seemed like the hard part was over, but then Vincent started pulling his hand out. Kaiba whimpered, but helped by pushing, only to find that once Vincent got his knuckles out, he wanted them back in. The stretch was painful and the fact that Kaiba wasn’t sure what Vincent wanted only made him more anxious. Fresh tears ran over the tracks of sticky dried ones.

“Vincent, please.” Kaiba begged, not knowing what he was asking for. Vincent responded by slapping his ass cheek and punching his fist in again. Kaiba sobbed but bit his lip to show that he could take it. After a few more times pumping his hand in and out, he finally took his hand out for the last time. Kaiba wept with relief, but was embarrassed when he realized his hole wouldn’t close, just twitched and gaped.

Vincent blew cold air inside Kaiba, making the omega shiver as he tried to clench his hole shut. “No, no. Keep it open for me. I wanna see inside you.” Kaiba bit his cheek again but relaxed and let vincent figner his sloppy, gaping ass. “Good boy. God, I can’t wait to get my knot in you,” was all the warning Kaiba got before Vincent shoved his 12 inch dick inside him with one thrust.

For a long moment Kaiba couldn’t remember how to breath. He heard Vincent groaning behind him, already shallowly thrusting but the pain from having all of Vincent’s dick shoved in so unceremoniously kept him from moving.

When the pain no longer kept him from moving, it became pleasure. The groan Kaiba let out was so loud and animalistic, Vincent laughed. Soft, ragged exhales turned into panting and moaning as Vincent fucked him harder. 

While Vincent was pulling out, he started spanking Kaiba’s ass. “Pull me back in, baby. Don’t let me go.” Kaiba whimpered and tried to tighten up but Vincent still hit him again. “Don’t stop,” he said, spanking Kaiba. “Keep going.” 

Mewling, crying, and whining, Kaiba did his best to thrust back and make Vincent’s dick feel good. His only reward was a harsh SMACK from Vincent’s broad palm. But maybe it really was a reward. He was lucky to have such a handsome Alpha fucking his ass and spanking him. 

This time when Vincent’s palm came down Kaiba moaned loudly and raised his ass for another spank rather than flinching away. “There you go, Kaiba. You get it now, right? You’re my omega. You take whatever I give you. My spit, my piss, my cum.” Vincent slammed into Kaiba, letting the omega take his entire dick. He grabbed Kaiba by his hair and pulled him up while he spoke. “You take my dick.” He spanked Kaiba twice. “You take the pain I give you and you thank me for it.”

“Alphaaaa~” Kaiba whined, thrusting his hips up against Vincent’s. Vincent moaned and let go of Kaiba’s hair, grabbed his hips so he could pull him close and fuck him hard. Ignoring his noises of protest, he took Kaiba’s left leg up in the air with his right arm. With his left arm, he grabbed under Kaiba’s right leg and spun Kaiba on his dick so the omega was on his back, with his legs up in the air in Vincent’s arms. The backs of Kaiba’s knees rested in Vincent’s elbows as the Alpha slowly pushed his dick back into the omega.

Vincent moaned and let his head tip back after seeing Kaiba’s red, tear streaked face. Then he pushed Kaiba’s legs down, so he was covering the omega’s body. He spit on Kaiba’s face, aiming for his open mouth and missing, leaving a dollop of spit on the corner of Kaiba’s mouth. He rectified this by reaching down with his tongue, scooping the saliva up from his cheek, and depositing it directly in Kaiba’s mouth, letting his tongue linger. Kaiba moaned and sucked on Vincent’s fat tongue, swallowing all the spit his Alpha would give.

Watching Kaiba swallow his spit and then opening his mouth for more was the last straw. Vincent fucked in faster as his knot started to form. “Fuck yeah, Kaiba. You fucking slut. Take my fucking cum.” He grunted, thrusting in and letting Kaiba’s ass squeeze his swollen knot, before pulling it back out. The feeling of his Alpha’s knot stretching out his ass made Kaiba scream and arch his back as his ass spasmed. Vincent felt Kaiba’s slick squirt all over his knot. “Fuuuuuck yeah,” he groaned, shoving his knot back in until his balls were pressed against Kaiba’s ass. Vincent’s cum was molten hot against Kaiba’s sensitive inside. The omega could feel his stomach rounding out from Vincent’s huge dick and gallons of cum making their home inside Kaiba.

By the time Vincent was done coming, Kaiba was looked a few months pregnant and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. His mouth was wide open, so Vincent leaned down and licked at the limp tongue lolling out of Kaiba’s mouth. He was surprised when Kaiba started returning the kiss.

He dropped Kaiba’s legs and leaned down further, kissing Kaiba more sweetly, sucking on his lips and kissing down to his neck. Kaiba closed his eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the attention.

“Alpha… Vincent…” He started, but Vincent shushed him by putting a thumb on his tongue.

“You were so, so good, Kaiba. We can talk more in the morning, okay sweetie? First let’s get you cleaned up.” Vincent ran his hands through Kaiba’s hair, which was damp with sweat.

Vincent waited until his knot went down to carry Kaiba to the bathroom, ignoring the semen dripping from his thighs. Kaiba allowed himself to fall asleep while Vincent bathed him.

~~~~~~

In the morning, Kaiba half expected Vincent to be gone. Instead, he woke to the sound of loud snoring and an arm draped over his waist. His entire ass was aching and shifting even the slightest bit made Kaiba’s body groan in protest, but it was a pleasant ache. His stomach was still slightly bloated, holding all of Vincent’s cum. Satisfaction ran deep throughout his body. Last night had been a job well done.

Kaiba closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but then realized what had woken him was his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He gingerly stretched out a hand to bring his phone to his bed. Then, settling on his stomach he unlocked it to see who was messaging him.

_hey, it’s walter. how’d it go?_

Kaiba saw that it was almost 11AM. He hoped Walter hadn’t been worrying for too long.

_It went well._ He responded after a couple minutes of deliberation. Walter responded almost immediately.

_hell yeah :D_

Kaiba smiled and turned his phone off before putting it back on the nightstand. He folded his arms underneath his face and muffled a happy scream, kicking his legs up in excitement. Everything had gone so well last night. Even though he was aching, he couldn’t be happier. He wanted to stay in bed with Vincent like this forever.

“So, last night was that good, huh?” Kaiba jumped then glared at Vincent’s shit eating grin.

“Yes, it was.” Kaiba said, shuffling under the covers to hide his face. “Was it… good for you?” Impossibly, Vincent’s grin widened.

“Fuck off, like you don’t know how good it was.” Kaiba kicked at Vincent.

“I don’t! I don’t know what you want, ever.” Kaiba said and Vincent softened his smile a little.  
“You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of. You enjoy yourself so much when we fuck, I love it. A lot of omegas just… put up with me? Like, they’d see my dick and think of it as a challenge rather than, I dunno, just a dick. They’d get tons of lube and pretend they were letting me fuck them how I wanted, but they were clearly just trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.” Vincent sighed and turned to look up at the ceiling. “I don’t enjoy hurting people unless they enjoy being hurt, but even when I’d find a masochist it felt too calculated. I just wanna feel good, you know?” He turned back to look at Kaiba and smiled. “You make me feel good.”

Kaiba’s face was on fire. He bit his lip and maintained eye contact with Vincent.

“I-” Vincent started but Kaiba cut him off with a quick kiss.

“You make me feel good too.” Vincent broke out into a grin so wide when he tried to kiss Kaiba again he couldn’t even purse his lips. He just pressed his smiling face to Kaiba’s. 

A growling stomach ruined the mood. Kaiba blushed and hid his face, but Vincent just laughed at him. “Okay, I can take a hint. I’ll go make breakfast.” Vincent started to get up, but Kaiba grabbed his arm and dragged him back down. 

“Not yet, I just wanna lay here a little longer.” Kaiba said and Vincent got back under the covers and pressed his cold feet to Kaiba’s legs. Kaiba yelped and started kicking Vincent, who laughed and managed to escape the bed. Kaiba pouted, but let him go. A few minutes later he tried to get up to join Vincent, but then he remembered that last night Vincent had destroyed his ass, so he settled back down to wait.

It wasn’t long before the smell of bacon and french toast permeated the apartment. Kaiba’s mouth salivated. “Vinceeeent,” he whined. “I can’t get up! But I’m hungry and I want to see you.”

After a few more minutes, Vincent returned to the bedroom with a tray of bacon, french toast, and orange juice. Kaiba gasped and sat up too quickly, making him wince.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of you.” He settled back into bed and set up the tray so it was between them. He gave Kaiba kisses between bites of bacon and french toast. It was so good Kaiba would moan with every bite. Inevitably, Vincent hard. The omega glared at his Alpha for being able to get an erection so easily after last night, but he indulged the other man with a handjob, jerking him off while being fed breakfast, occasionally pausing to lap at the precum on his fingertips.

When Vincent was about to cum, Kaiba aimed his dick at the french toast on his plate, letting Vincent coat it in white. Kaiba knew it would taste good, but he was still surprised by the way the cum enhanced the flavor and filled his sinuses. After being fed a few more pieces of cum coated french toast, Kaiba blurted out, “Next time you make pizza, you should top it with cum.” Vincent’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, that’s such a great idea,” he said seriously. Kaiba barked out a laugh and Vincent looked offended. “What’s so funny? I tell you that you have a great idea and you laugh at me? Fucking rude.” Kaiba just hid his grin and Vincent’s shoulder. The first time someone told him he had a great idea and it was about cum on a pizza. Kaiba sighed and opened his mouth for another piece of french toast. Better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
